The River Meets The Rose
by Arabella Song
Summary: River Song meets one of the women that the Doctor can't seem to stop talking about. She's very impressed with her, but not with the Doctor's previous forms. What will happen when the River meets the Rose?


**Hello again, everyone. Miss me? This is going to be a quick(hopefully) three chapter fic about River Song running into Rose Tyler. This first chapter has them meet with the ninth Doctor. The Doctor is a bit rough, so just keep in mind, this is early on, right after the Time War. Be sure to let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for the next two chapters.**

**I do not having the pleasure of being able to honestly say that I own Doctor Who.**

She checked her scanner. It was 2005. London. It seemed as good a place as any to search for her husband. Sure enough, after a little looking, she heard the sound of his wonderful box materializing. Of course, she ought not be able to hear it, but her husbnad was so ridiculously stubborn about keeping the brakes on.

"Doctor, mum says she's going to cook for us again. I could never get her to cook before you showed up" Emerging from the box was a little blonde girl. Not so little, really, but compared to River and her timelord, the girl was a baby. River touched her hand to her stomach gently and smiled when she was granted a soft kick. Perhaps this child would be at risk once she was gone. River knew that her time was drawing near. She only hoped that her little girl would be okay without her. The Doctor continuously told her that he wanted a son, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he would be fine with the little girl she felt so strongly that this would be.

"Lucky you, then. This is likely to be a disaster. Jackie and cooking could never be a good mix. Enemies from the dawn of time" The man had walked out of the box slowly. He had trophy handle ears and a nose that would put a toucan to shame. She smiled lightly, but she could feel the tears dripping out of her eyes. The pair was walking nearer to her, arm-in-arm. The blonde ran into her when they passed. River was caught off guard and dropped everything that had been in her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into y-" the girl stopped uncertainly. "Are you alright?" River sighed and brushed off her tears. She reached down and picked up her scanner, which was undamaged, and her diary.

"I am fine." She tried to move on, but the girl grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait! You forgot something! A pen or-" the girl had knelt over to pick it up, but had stopped as she got closer to it.

"A screwdriver" the Doctor said softly. He turned to the blonde. "Rose, get behind me. " River gasped.

"This is Rose?" her eyes grew incredibly wide.

"Who is she?" Rose scooted behind him fearfully. "How does she know my name?" The Doctor shook his head in confusion and came up to River. He grabbed her chin roughly and turned her head either way, hoping to identify her.

"Who are you and how have you come by this?" River flinched in pain, not from his grasp, but his behavior. Her Doctor woul never treat anyone this way.

"That is a very long story, Doctor." His rough posture stiffened in surprise. Oops, he hadn't said his name yet. She sighed. "I'm from your future. That is all that I can tell you now."

"You talk like a timelord." He said in confusion. She winced at the word. "There are no more timelords. I am the last one left. " He turned to the sky as his rage grew. "I killed the timelords and this twisted joke is cruel!" He turned back to River "You are no timelord, you are nothing!" River's tears were back again as she wept silently at the man that she'd never met before and could only hope not to meet again.

"You are the last. For now" She slid out of his grasp as soon as she was given the opportunity. Her face ached, and she would probably develope bruises from his treatment. She was expecting that he would leave her alone now, but suddenly his hand was back, slamming against her with unwarented strength. River fell to the ground and cried out. Rose, long forgotten during the exchange, rushed over to help the fallen woman.

"Rose, get away from her. This trick- this _trap _was sent here to hurt me. I think she needs to learn why they call me the Oncoming Storm" This vicious man could not be her husband. Regeneration couldn't change a man that much. He raised his hand again and Rose grabbed him.

"Doctor. She's pregnant." River smiled weakly in both physical and mental pain.

"The Timelords are gone for now. But in three months..." She placed her hand on her stomach and closer her eyes, feeling a fresh spark of joy as her child granted her a response. When she opened her eyes again, she could feel the shift the pair had had. Rose was still kind looking, but more concerned. The Doctor... he was shocked. Rose helped her to sit back up again. River grabbed her forgotten screwdriver and pointed it at her vortex manipulator. She sighed.

"Soon enough, Doctor, there will be a little timelord running around. I hope that you will be there for him or her when the time comes. It was lovely to meet you, Rose. I hope to see you again someday." She closed her eyes and vanished through the vortex.


End file.
